


Summer Vacation With The Bartlets

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-05
Updated: 2003-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Summer Vacation For The First Family





	Summer Vacation With The Bartlets

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Summer Vacation with the Bartlets, Part I**

**by:** Mike Yellen 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Charlie, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey & Charlie/Zoey  
**Category(s):** General/Romance   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of Aaron Sorkin & John Wells Prod., and Warner Bros.  
**Summary:** Summer Vacation for the First Family

June 1st, 2004  
The White House  
11:30 A.M. 

It had been a hard working month for the Bartlet Administration. With the senior staff working with Jed on the future of the administration and the upcoming peace summit at Camp David, the First Family needed some well-deserved time off for themselves. 

"Sir, might I suggest a trip to New England for a week's worth of rest and relaxation," asked Charlie Young. 

"Charlie, that's a great idea. In fact, I had in mind a trip up there, just me, Abbey, and maybe you and Zoey could use the time off." responded a very weary Jed Bartlet. 

"Sir, I think you have yourself a great deal. I'll let Zoey know right away." 

Charlie walked over to the gym in the residence. Zoey was finishing up her workout when Charlie walked in to talk to her. 

"Well, hi handsome", asked Zoey 

"Hey beautiful", answered Charlie. 

Zoey, I just talked to your dad. How does a week with me and your folks in New England. No interruptions of any kind. How does that sound? 

"Oh, Charlie, that's great, you bet I'll go. I can't wait for you and me to spend some quality time together. Hiking, swimming, and dancing, and whatever else we can think of. And speaking of swimming, I got this wonderful red bikini just for swimming that would be perfect for me. How does that sound. 

"Zoey Bartlet, I love you more than you know. I love the idea, and I love you than life itself. I can't wait for us to spend time together. Your mom and dad wanted to go over our plans this evening along with dinner and a great movie to follow. 

"You got it, sweetie, and I love you Charlie. See you tonight." 

"Bye, Sweetie." 

Charlie then left for the oval office and when he got there, the President was by his desk talking with his secretary Debbie Fiderer. "Sir, Zoey will come over at 7 to discuss the trip. Have you talked with Mrs. Bartlet?" 

"Yeah Charlie, Mrs. Bartlet or should I say Dr. Bartlet loved the idea and she said for us to have dinner together and discuss the plans." 

"Great idea sir, and thanks for inviting me." 

"Charlie, you are like a son to me and I wouldn't have it any other way. So 7:00 it is." 

The Residence  
7:00P.M. 

With Zoey & Abbey in tow, the four hard-working family members began their planning of their soon to be wonderful summer vacation. 

"Ok, I thought instead of a week, how about two weeks, it would be Connecticut, Cape Cod, Hyannis, and New Hampshire, and back home." implied Abbey. 

"Mom, I love it, Charlie, Dad, does that sound good or what." asked Zoey. 

"Great idea, I'm all for it." said Jed. 

"You bet, I'm in." responded Charlie. 

Good, we'll leave tomorrow afternoon around 2:00, and Air Force One will provide the transportation." implied Jed. 

Abbey remarked, "Sweetie, now don't forget your cabinet meeting tomorrow." 

"Abbey, I got it all planned it out. I'll have Josh and Leo remind me about when Marine 1 is ready and saddled." 

Abbey raised her glass of wine, as did Jed, Zoey, and Charlie. 

"Here's to a great family vacation. Cheers." 

The four of them finished their dinner and decided hold their movie night tonight instead of tomorrow. Both Zoey and Charlie insisted on watching the miniseries "From the Earth to the Moon." Both Jed and Abbey were in agreement, and the four them relaxed throughout the night and watched the sixth & seventh parts: “Mare Tranquilitis” & “That’s All There Is.” Both episodes dealt with the missions of Apollo 11 & 12\. 

June 2nd, 2004  
The White House Front Lawn & Oval Office  
2:00 P.M. 

Well, it was time for their vacation to begin. Jed, Abbey, Zoey, and Charlie had their bags packed. Jed talked with Sam, Leo, Toby, CJ, Donna, Will, and Josh. They all knew he needed a vacation. 

"Sir, have a good time, and don't worry, Sam & I will keep the staff occupied, said Josh. 

"You know, Josh, this reminds about the night before the annual Leadership Breakfast when you and Sam started a fire and had me evacuated in my pajamas and underwear." replied Jed. 

"Sir, with all due respect, it was Josh's fault, not to mention Sam’s as well," said Donna. 

"DONNA!" replied a both embarrassed Josh and Sam. 

"Well, Josh, it's true." 

"Leo, you're in charge, keep them on a leash until I get back. 

"Yes Sir. Don’t worry about anything. Have a great time Mr. President." said Leo. 

Before they left, both couples stood by Marine 1 for a quick photo for their family album. Then it was a photo with just the couples themselves. 

Jed and Abbey looked at each other with all the love in the world gave each other a kiss that would last a lifetime. 

"Ready sweetie?", asked Jed. 

"Honey, I was born ready, let’s go!" said an excited Abbey. 

Then Zoey and Charlie had their picture taken. They too shared a very special love that no one could take away. They looked at each other with the gleam in their eyes and gave a very passionate and affectionate kiss that even they would remember. Jed & Abbey were happy that Zoey was spending time with a man that could give her his undying love and devotion. He was very special to Zoey, and even a son to both Jed and Abbey. 

When their lips parted, Charlie asked Zoey, "Zoey, you ready?" 

Zoey sweetly replied, "Charlie, I've been waiting for a great vacation with you, so I'm ready when you are." 

"I love you, Zoey Patricia Bartlet." 

"I love you Charles Richard Young, with all my heart." 

Then the two of them, with their arms around on another, joined the President and First Lady for their anticipated summer vacation. 

Marine 1 took off in the beautiful Washington D.C. sun where Air Force One stood waiting. 

Zoey and Charlie looked at one another as did Jed and Abbey. They were going to enjoy a great vacation they would not forget. 

They boarded Air Force One and took off into the beautiful sky and began their vacation. 

END OF PART I June 16th, 2004  
Camp David  
Jed & Abbey's Room  
10:00 AM 

Jed Bartlet woke up with enthused energy. He, Abbey, Zoey, and Charlie had finished their long summer vacation with stops in Connecticut, Cape Cod, and New Hampshire. They were having a ball being away from the confines of Washington. 

Abbey was the same way. She & Jed had a great time being with Zoey & Charlie and having time to themselves. To her it was a welcome relief to have some free time. But it was time for them to get back to Washington and to their normal routines. 

"Honey, you know it's been great spending time with you and Zoey & Charlie." Jed said. 

"Jed, Lets try for another vacation, just you and me." Abbey replied. 

"Abbey, I think it's going to be hard with everything going on back on the front, but I promise you that will be first on my agenda." 

They both held each other gave a long kiss, signifying their happy life as a married couple. 

"Let's round up Z & C and get some breakfast." Jed said with a growling stomach." 

"Honey, don't fill your stomach with all eggs, you know how I get about that." Abbey fiercely remarked. 

"Oh boy, I'm going a field day back at the residence with Dr. Doolittle." Jed sarcastically remarked. 

Abbey replied, "Oh sweetie, if you think that bad, wait till we get back home tonight." 

Camp David  
Zoey & Charlie's Room  
10:30 AM 

Charlie Young was already dressed and ready for a new day. He was spending time with the most wonderful and most beautiful girl he cherished, Zoey Bartlet, First Daughter of the United States. 

Zoey was awake and was put her arms around Charlie, and kissed his neck softly. Charlie couldn't help laughing and being aroused at the same time. 

"Zoey, have I told how much I love you, and how kisses always brighten my day." Charlie remarked. 

"Charlie, I love you with all my heart. Your kisses have the exact same effect on me and I welcome it anytime." Zoey remarked and to signify it, she gave Charlie the most passionate & juiciest kiss yet which made their relationship blossom even more. 

Their kiss lasted almost an eternity to them. They really had a great time. Spending time with Jed & Abbey, going out to dinner together, and most importantly, enjoying each other’s company. Then they also had some very romantic nights with just Zoey & Charlie wrapped in each other’s arms. 

When their wet lips parted, they both held each other with a big bear hug. Both of them had their normal routines to go to when they got back. Zoey was starting her first job as Personal Asst. Secretary to the First Lady and Charlie to his presidential duties with Jed as Personal Aid to the President. 

Charlie then said to Zoey, "Zoey, I love you more than I can tell you. This vacation has been wonderful both us, spending a lot time with each other has really made my life worthwhile, and there's something I wanted to give you. 

He then get on one knee, took out a small box out of his bag, and to Zoey's surprise and wonder, an engagement ring. 

"Zoey Bartlet, will you marry me?" Charlie asked. 

Zoey only took a minute for her answer. With happy tears in her eyes, she replied, "Oh Charlie, you bet I'll marry you, Yes!!!" 

"Zoey, you don't know how happy you made me." Charlie happily said. 

They both looked at each other and gave each other great big hug and long kiss. They were going to be a very happy couple. 

Zoey also wanted to tell her favorite niece and favorite nephew the news they longed to hear since Zoey & Charlie met for the first time in the White House residence. Charlie also wanted to tell them as well. He really enjoyed being with both Annie & Gus. Charlie’s sister Deanna had formed a close bond with Annie, and they were like sisters giggling together, the best of friends. She also had the same bond with Gus as well. She always played one-on-one with Gus in basketball and Gus loved every minute of it. "Let's go tell your folks the news, and then we can tell Deanna, Annie, and Gus, Mrs. Young." Charlie said. 

"I'm right with you, Mr. Young." Zoey replied. 

They both walked hand-in-hand to tell Jed & Abbey the news. 

Camp David  
Main Dining Room  
10:55 AM 

"Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you." Zoey said. 

"Honey, what's up." Jed replied. 

"Charlie proposed to me this morning, and I said Yes." Zoey told her parents. 

Both Jed & Abbey were so happy to hear about news, in fact the night before Charlie talked to both of them about it, and Jed & Abbey gave their new son-in-law a hug and sincere blessings. 

Jed said, "Kids, you have no idea how happy you made me and your Mom." 

Abbey gave Zoey a great mother-daughter hug and a Charlie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was so happy for both them. 

"I'm the luckiest mother & wife in the world, both you & Charlie deserve happiness. We are going to have a wedding like none other." 

Jed cut in to say, "You kids have our blessings and we will help out in anything you need." 

Zoey & Charlie looked at each other with love in their eyes & asked at the same time, "Well, Charlie & I have decided to be married in Manchester. We want the whole family to be there, including Annie & Gus. Both Annie & Gus loved spending time with Zoey & Charlie. When the four of them were together, they were inseparable and having lots fun hanging out in Washington and back home in Manchester. Both Jed & Abbey nodded in agreement. Zoey & Charlie were looking already like a newlywed couple. 

Jed gave Charlie a firm handshake and hug, "Charlie, welcome to the family." 

"Thank you sir." 

"Zoey, you are my baby girl, and I am so happy for you. Charlie is lucky to have you." Jed said giving Zoey a long hug. 

"Thank you Dad." 

Jed finally said, "How about one last breakfast before Marine 1 takes us home." 

The four of them sat down for their last summer breakfast. 

Camp David Heliport Pad  
12:45 PM 

The first family were packed and ready to go. They had such a great time and it will be a vacation they will never forget. 

Jed wanted one more set pictures done before they left. Jed & Abbey, Zoey & Charlie, and finally the four of them as a family. Zoey and Abbey both gave their men a final summer kiss before they got on Marine 1. 

Their lips parted, and so did the four of them. Jed, Abbey, Zoey & Charlie looked at each other with cherished feelings and the memories they had while on their unforgettable vacation. 

THE END 


End file.
